


First Impressions

by Capricious_Witch



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by Pride and Prejudice (2005), Jane Austen - Freeform, Regency, Regency Romance, Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricious_Witch/pseuds/Capricious_Witch
Summary: Following the same storyline of the beloved novel with movie additives and my own personal flair, I hope more insight of the deeper interpersonal relationships between the characters and themselves can be awarded.eventual smut of course.I'll try to remain as close to the original as possible with added depth. while sex before marriage in regency era England was not the status quo, I will nevertheless be adding it into the story because it what we all want and needed.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, William Collins/Charlotte Lucas
Kudos: 28





	1. Let at Last

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, the truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.  
“My dear Mr. Bennet,” said his lady to him one day. “Have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?”

The whole house was in an uproar, barely a fortnight had passed since the news of a certain gentleman coming, who is to let Netherfield Park. The general consensus and gossip was that he was to be at the assemblies tomorrow with a small party of related females and a certain gentleman companion.  
Kitty and Lydia argued over who would wear Jane’s blue satin slippers, Jane would not concede to let either borrow them, and remained embroidering. Elizabeth sat silently in the corner trimming a bonnet, she laughed at her younger sisters’ foolishness, and thought fondly of seeing her friend Charlotte tomorrow.

  
Assemblies, of course, were a great excitement of the neighborhood. It was a certain occasion that delights a house of five eligible young girls, and sends their almost ostentatious mother into a frenzy.

Mrs. Bennet fretted and plotted to find her girls an acceptable match, The youngest just wished to be seen. Save for Mary who perceived balls and assemblies as “perfectly silly” and a truly ridiculous way to meet new acquaintances. The two eldest, Jane and Lizzy were much more sensible.

Jane in all her perfect sweetness and beauty was content; and life was all gayness and goodness in her eyes. she would never tell; for her nature and humility were against it, but she too was excited for the ball. Lizzy having the advantage of knowing her sister as well as herself, could dissertate from Jane’s subtle smile and blush her thoughts rested with another, Lizzy suppressed a giggle, she wasn’t so easily swayed by the ideas of romance, her lively, playful disposition, quick wit, and temper made her a favorite in many circles in the neighborhood. It was her intelligence that gave rise to the inclination of preference by their father over her other sisters.  
While the house rocked from the excitement of the next days activities, Mr. Bennet had stolen into the drawing room, drawing no attention himself, but watching the tumultuous scene before him laughing to himself, Lizzy noticed and gave a smirk. Mr. Bennet perceived her with a wink before slinking back to his library recess as he heard the heavy fast footsteps of Mrs. Bennet approaching.  
“Oh Mr. Bennet!,” cried his wife, “Oh Mr. Bennet!”


	2. Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the long-awaited assembly is here.

The next day the assembly hall shook with the dancing and general merrymaking of the inhabitants of longbourn and adjacent. Lizzy, for the scarcity of men, prevailed to sit; watching her sisters laugh with glee as they danced. Jane herself danced with no other than the gentleman Mr. Bingley, newest inhabitant of Netherfield Park. He was made out to be a fine young gentleman, always agreeable, and not lacking in beauty or propriety. He was of medium stature, light hair, features, and air of a well bred Englishman. The report soon grew to agreement that he was a perfect gentleman, the ladies admired him and the men respected him.

One of his sisters Miss Caroline Bingley was also in attendance, she was a sort of a haughty women, raised amongst people of pedigree and status, she considered the assembly at longbourn to be a far cry from the circles of the London Elite, and bordering humiliating, she was a slave to the latest fashions and lived for gossip. She watched from her perch with cool gaze, always near Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy, the gentleman friend of Mr.Bingley, made upon his arrival a distinct impression amongst the general populace. He was a very tall, fine looking gentleman. His locks of dark hair and stern brow framed a sort of noble face, the features were well developed but locked in a steely stare. He spoke infrequently and gave little to conversation. His means of ten thousand a year and extensive property in Derbyshire found him quite popular with the ladies until his character was decided to be most prideful; before even half the evening prolapsed he was considered a most disagreeable man. 

“Come Darcy,” said Bingley “I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance.” 

“I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, you sisters are engaged and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be punishment for me to stand up with.”

“For a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty.” cried Bingley

“You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room,” said Mr. Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

“Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you.”

“Which do you mean?” and turning around he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, til catching her eye. He withdrew his own and coldly said, “She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me, and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles for you are wasting your time with me.”

Elizabeth took the slight with her same indifference, relating it with humour to those of her acquaintance, she thought of nothing she’d less enjoy then to dance with such a pompous man. She came upon her sister and bingley laughing and chatting gaily after a dance, her mother two stood nearby adding an injection or two, Darcy and Miss Bingley stood icily listening with little joy or intention thereof. 

“Your friend Miss Lucas is a most amusing young woman.” laughed Bingley

“Yes I adore her.” replied Lizzy smiling

“ It is a pity she is not more handsome.” interjected her mother

“Mama!” cried Lizzy, mortified by her mother's impertinence.

“But Lizzie will never admit she is plain,” said Mrs.Bennet to Bingley, “Of course it is my Jane who is considered the beauty of the county.” she smiled contentedly fanning herself.

“Oh! Mama, please!” cried both Jane and Elizabeth in increasing embarrassment.

“ When she was only fifteen there was a gentleman so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verses-”

“And that put paid to it. I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?” interjected Lizzy impatiently.

Darcy's eyes flashed to hers “I thought that poetry was the food of love.”

“Of a fine, stout love it may. But if it is only a vague inclination, I am convinced that one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead.” replied she 

Darcy looked at Elizabeth with a glimmer of interest and confusion

“So what do you recommend, to encourage affection?” Asked he. she turns to meet his gaze, smiling playfully.

“Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable.”

Darcy starts at her revelation, blushing slightly, she’d overheard his remarks. Lizzy’s playful attitude and smile fail to waiver. The band suddenly starts again, Lizzy gives a short curtsey, triumphantly taking leave as the couples move to start the next dance. Darcy gazed until she was lost into the crowd, still dumbstruck. 

**Author's Note:**

> all comments and feedback are appreciated thank you! :)


End file.
